You're the strongest woman I have ever met
by Caelia93
Summary: Carol le dice a Daryl que no consigue quitarse la sensación de sangre del cuerpo tras el ataque de los lobos, Daryl decide ayudarla, conduciendoles a un íntimo momento que ambos deseaban.


" **You are the strongest woman I have ever met"**

Daryl entró por las puertas de Alexandria, corriendo, sin poder pensar nada más que: por favor que ella esté bien.

Durante los días secuestrados, tras ver a ese zombie quemado, tras ver la flor cherokee en ese otro zombi se había dado cuenta de lo ciego que había estado.. estaba perdidamente enamorado de Carol, no sabía desde cuanto la amaba, pero sabía que venía de antes.. de la prisión o quizás desde el día en que la vió trenzando el pelo de Sophia..

Vió a Rick correr hacia él y paró.

Está sana y salva, tranquilo, pero su fachada ha caído. Ha matado a muchos y no lo lleva bien. Lleva abrazada a Judith toda la mañana tras tener unas pesadillas tremendas... Está en su habitación- le decía Rick mientras él salía corriendo, entradno en la casa, dandole igual quien estuviera y quien no.

Abrió la puerta y vió a Carol con Judith, meciéndola en sus brazos, cantandole. Carol daba vueltas y la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba un aura parecido al de un ángel. Llevaba una camisa blanca que la hacía sexy y preciosa. Estaba más increíble de lo que nunca recordaba haberla visto.

Carol se giró hacia él y sonrió, vio como lágrimas llenaban sus ojos al verle, con vida. Ella le hizo una señal para que se acercara. En sus ojos vio dolor y miedo pero también un atisbo de esperanza.

Se colocó a su lado y vió como Carol bajaba la mirada de él a Judith que estaba quedandose dormidita. Carol siguió cantandole una nana, la voz de ella le tenía en trance. Nunca le había escuchado cantar y estaba seguro que le pediría que cantara de nuevo más veces.

se ha quedado dormida- decía Carol mirando dulcemente a la niña y metiendola en la cuna. La cuna rodaba del cuarto de Rick al de Carol dependiendo de quien tuviera más ganas de tenerla. Carol era practicamente una madre para sus hijos.

Dios, como me alegro de verte.. pensé- dijo ella mientras se le quebraba la voz. Se abrazó a él, no se abrazaban desde Terminus y Daryl no sabría decir por qué

¿Estás bien? - dijo él todavía abrazandola.

Lo estaré- le decía Carol apartandose de él , desviando la mirada- voy a ducharme, da igual cuanto me duche todavía noto la sangre...

Daryl la miró y no sabía por qué sintió la urgencia de decir lo que dijo, cruzando todas las barreras de la amistad habidas y por haber.

Dejame ayudarte

Carol le miró como si se hubiera transformado en un unicornio o algo así. Y de pronto empezó a reír. Bendita risa.

Oh pookie, quieres echar un polvo?- decía ella bromeando

Lo digo en serio..- le decía él desviando la mirada- a lo mejor si te ayudo..

dejarás de sentirte así..

Carol se dirigió al cuarto de baño con Daryl pisandole los talones. Seguro que se lo había cargado todo, sería imbécil. Seguro que se piensa que viene con ganas de algo y que quiere usarla. Cuando lo único que quería es ayudarla él por una vez.

De pronto vió como Carol se giraba para mirarle y empezaba a desabrochar su camisa. Tenía una mirada distinta. Podía ver a Carol en esos ojos azules pero veía algo más: desesperación, dolor, miedo... deseo.

Entra – le decía ella mientras se quitaba la camisa y quedaba en sujetador y pantalones.

A Daryl la boca se le secó al verla. Sabía que Carol tenía un buen cuerpo, nunca lo había dudado. Lo que no pensaba es que tendría un cuerpo que haría que cualquier veinteañera la envidiara. Observó las cicatrices, algunas recientes y otras antiguas. No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que el causante había sido el cabrón de Ed.

Vió como Carol deslizaba los pantalones y se quedaba en ropa interior solo delante de él.

Daryl reaccionó y encendió el agua caliente, sabía que ella quería ducharse, no bañarse. No queria que pensara que era un pervertido por verla desnuda así que se dió la vuelta mientras retiraba lo que le quedaba de ropa interior y ella se metía en la ducha. Una tontería porque la vería desnuda cuando fuera a ayudarla

Daryl.. creo que tienes que elegir entre meterte con ropa o sin ella...

Daryl se sonrojó, joder, iba a tener que controlarse mucho para no empotrarla contra la pared y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Se deshizo de su ropa y entró en la ducha con ella. Ella estaba de espaldas a él.

Toma.. no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres..- le decía ella pasandole el jabón y la esponja

Para – le decía él como tantas veces antes

Empezó por los hombros con cuidado pero fuerte, intentando borrar el dolor y la sangre de las vidas que había quitado y que había perdido. Bajó por la espalda hasta el borde de su trasero. Disfrutando con la suavidad de su piel. Volvió a subir y esperó a que ella se diera la vuelta.

Le daba igual que ella viera su estado, como esa parte inferior de su cuerpo había cobrado vida.

Ella se giró, y le miró con esos ojazos azules, con su pelo gris húmedo con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo, más sexy que nadie que él hubiera visto nunca. Y a la vez nadie más puro.

Daryl.. - suspiraba ella mientras él pasaba la esponja por su cuello,sus hombros y sus brazos. Se paró en su escote brevemente para contemplar el pecho de ella, el cual lavó con extremada gentileza. Bajó a su abdomen donde se fijó en la cicatriz que tuvo lugar cuando nació Sophia.

Soltó la esponja y se quedaron mirandose con ella agua cayendoles encima. Mirandose fijamente a los ojos, sin tocarse. Pensando en lo fácil que sería dejarse llevar y culminar ese amor que sentían.

No somos ceniza..- le dijo Carol cogiendo su mejilla y acariciando su rostro.

Daryl cerró los ojos al tacto, Carol siempre había tenido un efecto calmante en él.

Dijiste que no somos cenizas ..- repitió Carol

Ajam..- asintió él mirandola detenidamente

Demuestrámelo – le dijo ella mirando a sus ojos y luego a sus labios- demuestrame que no somos cenizas.

Y ya está. Con esa frase todas sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. Pasaban de ser amigos.. a amantes..

Daryl la besó primero con gentileza y luego la llevó contra la pared mientras el agua seguía cayendo. No había momento para dulzura ni para preparación previa. Entró dentro de ella y los dos se quedaron paralizados por la sensación.

Luego empezó a moverse dentro de ella mientras no paraba de mirar a sus ojos, ninguno de ellos capaz de apartar la mirada. Ella gemía sin parar, al principio débilmente y luego con fuerza. Daryl gruñía su nombre mientras la embestía con más fuerza.

Los dos se perdían en el momento,se besaban con fuerza para luego volver a mirarse. Y cuando por fin los dos llegaron al clímax, ninguno de los dos era capaz de separse. Dary salió de ella pero se quedó pegado a ella, con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Observandola, disfrutando de su eterna belleza. Y la confesión de ella le dejaría sin palabras.

eres la razón por la que sigo adelante, por la que quiero empezar de nuevo... tu has hecho que resurja de entre mis cenizas- le decía ella a lo que él respondió besandola

Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti... - le decía Daryl apoyando su frente contra la de ella- Siempre nos encontraremos da igual lo que nos separe..

…...

Rick entró en la habitación a coger a Judith le tocaba ya. Y se extrañó al no encontrar a Carol ahí. De pronto escuchó unos ruidos que provenían del cuarto de baño, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Se asomó y los vió.

Las figuras de Carol y Daryl a través de la cortina de la ducha, los dos besándose y riendose.. Daryl diciendole cuanto la amaba y Carol riendo de felicidad al oírlo.

Vaya dos, pensó. Ni la maldita puerta podían cerrarla.

Sonrió y se llevó a Judith, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Ya era hora chicos, ya era hora.


End file.
